


I'll show you good, restore your faith

by makesometime



Series: The Heart of Aphrodite 2021 [7]
Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: F/F, Ghost Sex, Gods, Multiple Orgasms, Pre-Canon, Public Sex, The Heart of Aphrodite | Azu Fan Week (Rusty Quill Gaming)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:55:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29424918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makesometime/pseuds/makesometime
Summary: Azu gets a visit the night after she takes her vows at the temple.
Relationships: Aphrodite/Azu (Rusty Quill Gaming)
Series: The Heart of Aphrodite 2021 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150616
Comments: 14
Kudos: 25
Collections: The Heart of Aphrodite





	I'll show you good, restore your faith

**Author's Note:**

  * For [skvadern](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skvadern/gifts).



> Day 7: _“I love thee to the depth and breadth and height my soul can reach.” Elizabeth Barret Browning_
> 
> Obsession - **Dedication - Loyalty**
> 
> (Title from Orpheus by Sara Bareilles)
> 
> My dearest friend, I really hope you enjoy this, and apologise that it's two days late by virtue of me writing something for you that only fit today's prompt. Love you so much <3

The first time that Aphrodite comes to her, it is the night after she takes her vows in the temple.

She is in the dormitory, in her little warm bed, buzzing from the feeling of purpose, of acceptance, of love. She isn’t sure how she’s expected to sleep, how everyone around her is already softly snoring. She feels like she’s _glowing_ , barely containing the force of Aphrodite’s love and acceptance. It makes her shudder, tugging the covers up under her chin a little tighter.

It wouldn’t be the first time that someone in this room has indulged themselves. She’s heard the huffed breaths of someone working through a private moment of worship more than once, the slick sounds of skin on skin. She has never judged, and never will judge - these moments are vital in affirming the godly connection that each of them thrive on.

But she’s never done so herself.

What if someone’s awake? What if they look at her in the morning, knowing?

She feels her cheeks heat up even _considering_ it.

“ _Darling Azu._ ”

She gasps, clapping a hand over her mouth.

“ _Don’t worry, dearest. They can’t hear._ ”

The voice is right in her ear, but there is no one beside her. She glances around, and it does _seem_ to be true - no one is looking at her, everyone continues to be asleep.

“ _Let me treat you. Let me show you how much I appreciate your dedication._ ”

Azu chews at her lower lip to hide the surprised little noise that catches in her throat when the weight of another body settles overtop hers. It is soft and heavy, curves in all of the loveliest places. Breasts press to her own and she arches a little into it on instinct.

Aphrodite’s form is as flexible as it is incorporeal, growing and shrinking, flexing and pulling, making Azu’s brain do a happy little short circuit at how utterly surrounded she feels, so safe, embraced in her goddess’s arms.

“ _You are so beautiful_.” Aphrodite’s voice rings in her ears as she feels the form above her slide down, hot breath on her stomach, her thighs. Hands spread her wide and she holds her breath in anticipation. “ _And so responsive for me._ ”

She squeals into her palm at the warm swipe of a tongue to her cunt, twirling and dancing and catching up the slick that she knows has been growing ever since she got into bed. There are palms over her breasts and she screws her eyes shut when they tweak her nipples, rolling the buds between fingers that know just how to squeeze, just how to pull to make her weak.

“ _Of course I know you, my paladin._ ” Aphrodite mutters, no evidence that her mouth is full of Azu’s slick. “ _I know every inch of you. I know how to give you pleasure like you’ve never dared imagine_.”

Azu whimpers, feeling the ghost of fingernails over her inner thighs, the phantom press of a tongue to her clit, swiping, circling before lips encircle it and _suck_ , making her push up against the hands holding her down. She’s not sure if it’s better or worse that she can’t thrash, can barely move as Aphrodite works at her, undoing her with a familiarity that she’s not even sure she could manage with her own hand.

“ _That’s it, darling_.”

She hears the warm amusement in the voice, and now there are lips at her breasts as well as her cunt, lips at her throat and chasing up behind her ear, toying at that spot that Chinua used to run his tusks over.

“ _Oh of course._ ” Aphrodite says, touch retreating just enough to keep her teetering, on the cusp of something beautiful.

If the mouth at her throat suddenly has tusks, the ones at her breasts pressing to her skin with sudden twin points of pressure alongside the run of Aphrodite’s touch, she doesn’t question it.

Two fingers press into her, slender and longer than she expects, despite all of the surprising unexplainable wonder of this moment. They curl deep and Azu rocks her hips into them, feeling the smile of the lips around her clit and grinning wildly with the sheer satisfaction of knowing that she’s pleased her goddess.

It truly is a pleasure unlike any she’s ever known, and only the remembered presence of those around her keeps her from calling out her worship as she desires. Aphrodite plays her body like an instrument, aware of its quirks and chasing the beauty of the song that it can create.

“ _Come on, my pretty paladin. Come for me._ ”

She does, wailing into the palm across her lips and around the fingers that press down on her tongue.

Aphrodite keeps working her, through the first orgasm and into another that ripples across her skin in a chase of sensation that should be too much, too close to overstimulation but instead leaves her floating, feeling as if she’s levitating off of the bed.

“ _One more, I think_.”

Azu laughs, hears it echo around the room and cannot bring herself to care, not with her cunt full of dancing, magical fingers and her breasts covered with mouths that move and suck and nip. It feels all encompassing in a way that she knows nothing ever has before, and wonders if anything ever will again.

She feels wrung out by the time Aphrodite pulls back, like honey in human form. After a moment, a distinctly more humanoid body curls up against her, head pillowed on her chest. She loops arms that feel leaden around it and smiles at the scent of roses that emanates from the invisible form.

“ _You will make me so proud, Azu_.”

Oh, she looks forward to it.


End file.
